Rookie Nerves
の |Shōshinmono no Kinchō}} is the tenth chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 21st-22nd double issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2012 series. Overview Sugawara gives up his spot as Karasuno's official setter to Kageyama for the practice match against Aobajohsai, but Kageyama's determined to win the spot rightfully next time. Sugawara reveals that most of Kageyama's old teammates are at Aobajohsai now. Hinata receives his position in the club as a middle blocker and decoy. Karasuno prepares for the practice match. Plot The volleyball club’s adviser, Ittetsu Takeda, introduces himself to the “problematic” first years (Kageyama and Hinata) and announces that the practice match against Aobajohsai has a condition: Kageyama has to play as setter for the entire game. Shockingly, Sugawara agrees with it despite himself being Karasuno’s official setter and gives the reason of wanting to see how Kageyama and Hinata’s attacks will do against one of the top four schools. Hinata notes in astonishment that it will be his first official match with all the necessary players. After practice, Kageyama chases after Sugawara and tells him that he's only going to be a regular right away because of the game on Tuesday but after it, he is going to take a spot through skill alone, surprising Sugawara as he thought that Kageyama wouldn’t take notice of him due to his inferior skills. The first year replies, however, that he can’t fill the gap in experience so easily and before the other players can interrupt, Kageyama says through clenched teeth that he wants to have the other players’ trusts, showing how much the game during middle school had affected him. He ends the conversation with a determined challenge of “I will not lose” that Sugawara accepts. Sugawara then states that a lot of Kageyama’s old teammates are in Aobajohsai, but the latter replies that it doesn’t affect him at all since they aren't teammates anymore. If they are rivals, he doesn’t care and will just give his all. Tanaka interrupts and asks Sugawara if he's okay with Aobajohsai’s decision, and he replies cheerfully that Karasuno has to show off and let Aobajohsai know that Kageyama has changed since middle school. The team go to eat inside the Sakanoshita store, and Daichi goes over the player positioning with the team. Daichi, Hinata, Tanaka, Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Chikara Ennoshita, a second year, are starting players. At first, there are some disagreements because of Hinata being placed in a position where height matters most (middle blocker). Kageyama announces that Hinata will be the strongest decoy to which the latter responds in disappointment as the name doesn’t sound that “cool”. However, Kageyama quickly helps change Hinata’s mind by talking up the image of a decoy. Monday after school, Kageyama and Hinata are introduced to the locker room. While changing, Hinata freaks out over the game and even put his jacket on as pants. He goes to the bathroom and passes by Tsukishima who teases him like usual, but Hinata only replies with a nonchalant “Okay” that freaks out and confuses Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. At this point, everyone is worried about the outcome of the game, especially with Hinata’s current state of mind. The next day, they get on the bus to go to Aobajohsai; Hinata’s anxiety reaches its peak, and he throws up on Tanaka’s lap. Debut * Chikara Ennoshita * Keishin Ukai (appearance only, name still unrevealed) * Kazuhito Narita (appearance only, name still unrevealed) * Hisashi Kinoshita Appearances * Shōyō Hinata * Tobio Kageyama * Ittetsu Takeda * Kōshi Sugawara * Daichi Sawamura * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Tadashi Yamaguchi * Kei Tsukishima * Yūtarō Kindaichi (mentioned only) * Akira Kunimi (mentioned only) Chapter notes Character revelations * Kneeling and begging are Takeda-sensei’s self-proclaimed specialties. He often uses these “skills” to convince other schools into playing practice matches with Karasuno. * Though he doesn’t show it that much, Kageyama was affected strongly by his teammates’ abandonment during middle school. * A lot of Kitagawa Daiichi’s players went on to Aobajohsai High. * Keishin Ukai seems to hate ruckuses as he yelled at the Karasuno Volleyball Club outside his store when they were being too loud. Inside his store, he reminds the team again to not make noises, and he even has a sign about it on the table. * Daichi is 176cm tall (wing spiker). Hinata is 162cm tall (middle blocker/decoy). Tanaka is 177cm tall (WS). Kageyama is 180cm tall (setter). Tsukishima is 188cm tall (MB). Ennoshita is 175cm tall (WS). * Hinata can’t handle stress well and will freak out or need to go to the bathroom once pressure is placed on him. * It seems that first years are not usually allowed into the locker room, and it is reserved for the second and third years only. Kageyama and Hinata show hesitation before entering and ask if it’s okay for first years like them to go in. * There is a girls’ tennis club in Karasuno High. * The sports locker rooms in Karasuno High are in a single building that is shared with all teams, regardless of gender. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Volume 2 Category:Chapters Category:Karasuno High Team Formation Arc